The Next Best Thing
by Christina Elizabethy
Summary: AU Everyone is human. Spike and Buffy are collage students at U.C. Sunnydale. Buffy is becoming dependent on Spike being around. What will happen if something happens to him?
1. The Next Best Thing

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss owns all, but if you give them to me I will take real good care of them, especially James!! P.s. I don't own the title The Next Best Thing, somebody else does! 

Feedback: Please. Oh and if you notice any mistakes let me know! Thanks! 

Rated: I am going to go PG 13 is about right but if the story decides to write itself differently I will let you know! 

****

Chapter 1: The Next Best Thing 

I can't believe that the day I meet him I was having the worst day of my life. I was completely out of it an I was lost. I didn't know what to do about all my problems. I was seriously thinking suicide. I didn't know what to do . Riley , my ex-boyfriend ,who I caught cheating on me with a bunch of hoes. I was depressed. I thought all I did to guys was make them want to run. My firs boyfriend, Liam ` Angel' Woodworth, took my virginity then left me. Well actually he tortured me and then tried to kill me but hey, who wants details. I was sixteen at the time that happened. Well …um he… disappeared for about six months and when he came back, he was completely nice to me and was completely normal. I think his step- cousin, Spike, said that he went to this mental hospital, called `Lleh' or something like that. 

Well on the subject on my first boyfriends family, who all have accents, there is his mad cousin, Drusilla, his step-mom, (who he had some freaky relationship with) (YUCK!!) Darla, and his annoying step-cousin, Spike. Spike is one of the most annoying guys you can ever meet, even if he did save me. See, Angel, when he was weird, was threatening to kill me and was trying to follow though on this plan. Spike, who looked after Drusilla like she was his own sister, wanted to get Drusilla out of there but Angel wouldn't let her leave. So Spike came to me and said that if he helped me, I would help him, and at the time I needed all the help I could get. 

You are probably wondering why I didn't go to the police right? Like the police could stop him! He had been in jail before for minor things and was said to be reformed (ya right!) but when they had first gotten him in custody, he almost got away. And he would have if he had not eaten for a few days and was so weak. I was lucky that Spike decided to help me… that's why I don't hate him just don't like him that's all. But I don't hate him like I use to. We have an agreement: he stays outta my way and I'll stay outta his. But he doesn't always follow that rule and I think might have to just beat it into him. 

Oh well, Angel is gone, Parker (don't ask) is gone, and now Riley is gone. Yep, I definitely chase guys away. They only guy I know of that I can't chase away, even though I wish I could, is Spike. I swear he is always following me, like whenever I get into trouble, he is always there to help me. So I thank him for that, on the inside, but I usually tell him to get the hell away. But does he listen, no. He is always there! Well sometimes if feels nice to know he is there for me even when I don't want him to be. Like when Riley dumped me, he found me sitting out in the woods and he was all sweet and saying sweet stuff like: "Luv, don't cry. He wasn't good enough for you anyways. You need somebody who is strong and loves you for who you are good and bad. Not that there is anything bad about you … Buffy please stop crying." And he just sat there and held me in his arms, which by the way are really, really nice, and stayed there until I stop crying. 

Ever since then, he stops over during his break in between classes and makes sure that I am ok and usually he makes me lunch. He can cook really good. I will eat just about anything he cooks. Basically, since the whole Riley ordeal he has been the best and only friend I have ever had. My two best friends, Xander and Willow, moved away . Willow went to Yale university because she got a scholarship for there, full ride and everything. Xander went to live with his mom out in South Carolina and he got this great job. They both call when they can, which isn't very often. 

So, Spike is the next best thing, but not like in the movie, `The Next Best Thing' with Madonna and everything, cause Spike is not gay and I don't teach yoga. He has basically been my only connection to the out side world, other than class at U.C. Sunnydale 


	2. The Buffy and Spike Explanation

****

Everything else on the first chapter!

A/N: Italics are thoughts and sorry about the flashbacks. I didn't know how else to explain what was going on, but I promise to have some present time Buffy/Spike stuff really soon. I won't keep it all in the past.

Dedicated: To my step-sister Kloie, for helping me with ideas and putting up with my not-stop Spike talk. She has never even seen the show and I bet that she knows more than some people! Luv ya lots!

Chapter 2: The Buffy and Spike Explanation 

You see Spike and I have become pretty good friends. Well pals, not friends, he is still annoying and constantly trying to make me go out and have some fun. I hate him, I am sure I do. I still do right? Ok, ok, I don't hate him, just don't really like him. He can be so cruel sometimes, I mean he can be so sweet at times, like when he is trying to get something or if something is truly wrong.

I guess I don't know weather or not I hate him anymore. I mean, I don't want him to go away because my life would be so boring. I usually don't want him to stay either because he is the only person I know that can make me so angry, so fast. All he has to do is say one smart-ass remark and things fly. But I bet he says the same about me. We both know exactly what to say or do to push the other ones buttons. I sweat if I didn't know better, I would say I could read his mind.

I don't know anymore. A few hours ago we had this big argument and…

****

Flashback

"Spike, I don't care if you have a girlfriend or not. All I care about right now is that you stop telling me that you do. I heard you the first time you said it to me. You have a girlfriend, I get it ok?"

"Well sorry luv. I just thought you would be happy for me and maybe say… oh I don't know… congratulations?!?! Is that to much to ask? I just figured that you didn't hear me that first time so I told you again. After I knew you had heard me the second time, I just got mad. No 'good job' or 'congrats' or anything. You just looked at me and said 'so?' Then I just decided that pissing you off would be the best thing to do, so I did just that. Maybe if you actually cared at all about anybody else but yourself…"

"Don't you get it Spike? I am happy for you, but I am also mad at you because you are showing me everything I used to be and have. And I wish I could have it all like you do but I can't because I am afraid. I can't date anybody because I am afraid that if I start to like somebody they will just end up breaking my heart. And I don't think that I will be able to take it again. And I am so afraid, Spike… I am so… scared," she says as tears slowly start to fall.

"Sh… luv. You don't have to be scared. I will always be here for you and I won't let anybody hurt you ok? Buffy, don't cry." he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap, cradling her like a small child. He gently stroked her hair whispering 'don't cry' and ' I'm sorry' into her head.

****

Back to that day

All I can remember is him holding me for the longest time. It was really nice, I just love it when he holds…hold up. Am I falling for Spike? I mean I like it when he holds me but just in a friend way, right? I know he loves me, just as a friend, he said so himself, while he was holding me after out fight…

**__**

Flashback (Spike's POV at first)

"Shhh, Buffy don't cry. Come on luv," Spike said. 'How does she do that? How does she look so beautiful even when she is crying?'

"Spike, I can cry if I want. Nobody loves me anyways so why does it matter?"

__

'God Buffy, how can you not tell,' "I love you," _'Oh man, did I just say that out loud? Judging by the look in her face, I did, _"Just as a friend" _'I see her nod but there is a look on her face… it kind of looks like… disappointment? Does she love me? I shouldn't have said the friend thing. I don't want to lie to her. I do love her. I want to with her. I'm scared, scared that she will leave if I tell her. But if I don't tell her, will she leave anyways? Will she feel that I am holding her back from finding her one, true love. Oh man, what do I do?'_

Buffy stares at him blankly as he said that he loves her… just as a friend.  


Back To Present

Ok. He said he loved me. Then he filled it in with a 'just a friend.' So he only loves me as a friend? How come when he said 'I love you', I wanted to kiss him. But then he finished his sentence, I felt like somebody had shot me right though the heart. I don't love him, but I care for him a lot. I think I could let myself love him, but I won't cause then he will leave just like everybody else does, so I can't fall in love with him. But if I could, I know it would be so easy to fall. It would not take much effort at all.


	3. Who Is She?

'Enough with thinking about what has happened, you have to live in this time. Speaking of time what time is it? 1:57? Where is Spike? He should be home by now he told me his class got out at 1:25 pm. He promised he would meet me at his house right after class. We are supposed to go to the coffee house and study for our big psychology test. Where is he? Come on Buffy think. Did he say anything? Tell you to meet him somewhere…. What is that noise?' Buffy wonders as she slowly creeps to the door because the source of the noise is coming form the other side.

"Come on Spike. Hurry up. I'm bored." A girl's voice rings out from the other side of the door into the apartment.

"Um… Harm, I don't think that now is a good time for this. I know there is something that I am forgetting. I just can't remember what it is right now" Spike says as he unlocks the door and steps out of the hallway into the apartment. Harm looks at him still standing in the hall.

Buffy hears the door unlock and she jumps into the nearest room. 'Oh my god,' she thinks, 'He brought her here to …. Oh man! What do I do?' She looks around and realizes that she is in the bedroom. HIS bedroom. 'Oh man, what have I gotten myself into? If I would have just ran into another room, or if I hadn't come over… wait a minute! He was the one who invited me over, would he think that I wouldn't just let myself in. I mean he gave me key and told me I was allowed over anytime I wanted. Does that still stand now that he has a girlfriend? What if…' Her thoughts are cut short by the sound of the bedroom door opening.

Buffy looks up to see Spike walk though the door. He shuts the door behind him and takes off his shirt. He looks up to see Buffy, wide-eyed staring at him. He looks at her for a second as confusion writes itself over his face.

"Um…" Buffy starts to talk, "How are you?"

"Buffy what are you…"

"Coffee House?" Buffy states.

"Coffee house? Coffee House! Oh man Buffy, I completely forgot. I am so sorry, I invited Harm over cause she wanted to see the place… let me go tell her I already had plans with…."

"No don't worry about …" Buffy says then stops as she looks over at the door.

Spikes gazes follows hers to the door to see Harmony standing the door glaring at both of them.

Spike looks at Harmony for a long time then looks at Buffy, then back to Harm as she starts to speak.

"So Spikes, want to introduce me to your 'friend'?" Harm says to Spike but is glaring at Buffy.

"Well,' Spike says as he clears his throat, " Harm this is Buffy. Buffy this is Harmony. Buffy is a friend of mine."

"Well, why is she here, in your Bedroom?"

"Um.. Well I don't…" Spike starts looking at Buffy silently begging with his eyes, for her to pick up the slack because he doesn't know what to say.

"Well I am here because… I had to talk to Spike about… about our psychology test we have coming up. That's why I am here." Buffy states with a little difficulty coming from the death glare the other girl is giving her.

'I shouldn't care what she thinks. I don't know why I am so stupid and stutter tongued. I told her the truth why should I care. It is not like I came over here to have some ruff and tumble with Spike. Hmmm… not that it isn't a bad idea. Wait never mind, it is a really bad idea! Yikes' Buffy thinks.

Harm watches her for a second, then says, "O.K. that explains why you are here, but why are you in his bedroom, while he is changing?"

'Because I heard you guy come in the door and thought you were planning to have sex so I decided to run. No wait can't say that.' "Um… I … while I was waiting I… fell asleep? Yea, that's right I feel asleep."

Harm gives her a "like I buy that' glare, then walks out of the room.

"So," Buffy says way to cheery, "That's Harmony. Seems like a nice girl. I'm sure I'll get to like her," She smiles. Then in a mumbling voice she says, "If I don't shoot myself first!" She gives him another fake smile and in her best 'I am a airhead' voice she says. " I can like so see us like becoming like best friends! We'll like totally do each others nails and have like slumber parties!!" Then in her normal voice, she says "Or NOT!"

"Come on, Buffy. She's not that bad, right? He looks at Buffy hesitantly, "Right??"

Buffy roles her eyes, "Spike, I don't know what to tell you but I don't like her. I've seen her before and I didn't like her then and I don't like her now."

"Oh bloody hell, Buffy come on. Try? For me? "Spike puts on his best lost puppy look. The look that always gets her to crack and he knows it. 

"No Spike don't look at me like that. I refuse. Absolutely. No doubt in my mind that I won't. Come on Spike, I can't. I mean, I won't cause … I shouldn't. I don't think I can., I am not sure if I can. I can't promise anything." Buffy looks up from her constant babbling. "Fine I'll try but only because you won't stop giving me that look. Man, I hate you."

He shakes the look, then laughs when she says she hates him. He knows she doesn't, there is no fuel behind her words. She is just mad because her got her to give in.


	4. As She Exits the Stage They Fight Behind...

" Fine, I will talk to her but if she is at all snobbish to me I will hurt YOU! Understood?" she says with a smile on her face.

"Crystal clear"

"Well I will try at a later date because she seems mighty pissed right now and I don't want to upset her anymore. Ya know what I mean? Plus I have to get home sometime tonight since my plans have been suddenly cancelled," she remarks with a raised eyebrow on the last word.

"Buffy, you have to believe me. I didn't mean to bail on you, I just forgot cause this day has just been crazy. I am so sorry, I will make it up to you. How about we go out for ice cream tomorrow night? I won't forget I promise. What do you say?"

"Well, ice cream…I like ice cream. But that is all I get just ice cream?" Buffy pouts.

"Fine tomorrow is officially movie night. Deal?" Spike gives in.

"Yea! Movies!" she exclaims. 

"Well don't want to keep her waiting. She might just…," Buffy says as she walks out the door, "leave?" Buffy looks around and doesn't see her anywhere. "Well… isn't that just true love?"

"Thanks doll, you jinxed me."

"Anytime, anytime. So where did she go?"

"Good question"

"Hey maybe the mind blew thought the house and she had to go chase her brains?" Buffy says then smiles at Spike. "What do you think?"

'That is kind of funny but got to be nice to Harm, who am I kidding I don't really like her, I just wanted Buffy to want me and I thought that it might work. Oh well. I think the Harm and I episode is done now.'

Spike thinks to himself.

"Spike?" Spike looks down and he finds himself no more than three inches from her.

Spike clears his throat and says, "Yea?"

Buffy smiles, "Can we have movie night tonight then?" she pleads.

Spike smiles down at her, " Sure doll."

Buffy jumps up and down with her hands on Spike's shoulders, "Yea! Thank you, thank you!"

Spike just smiles down at her.

A/N: I am so sorry you guys. My computer totally broke down and I couldn't update for such a long time. I feel so bad. I kept writing so you will have lots of updates pretty fast. I just have to type them up. Sorry! I hope you are still reading. This one is short, sorry about that to but the next chapter has to have its one page. Lots of love, Christina Elizabethy


	5. Movie Night

Buffy and Spike walk into the local movie store, called 'The Late Night Movie Fight' It was a pretty good store and it was open pretty late. They had popcorn and pop, plus lots of junk food. Everything you needed for a movie night. And all the movies you can think of.

"Spike, how about this one?" Buffy holds up, '10 Things I Hate About You'. "Come on it will be great," Buffy says as Spike gives her that "A Chick Flick?" look.

"Fine, but only if I get one of my choice and you have to watch it."

"Ok that's cool."

Spike holds up his choice, "I got mine," he says as he shows her 'The Ring'

"Spike, I can't watch that movie. It is too scary, you know that. Chose a different one, please?"

"Nope, you said anyone I want and I want this one."

Buffy looks at him and pouts for a long time but he makes sure not to look at her so he won't give in.

He pays for the movies and grabs some popcorn off the shelf, Buffy trying to get him to change his mind by pouting behind him. He just silently laughs to himself.

They walk into the house and Buffy has given up pouting because he doesn't seem to be giving in. Buffy runs though the door and hops up to the DVD player and tosses her movie it first. Then she plops herself down in the middle of the couch. Spike smiles then goes to the kitchen and puts the popcorn in the microwave. The microwave beeps, he pulls it out and dumps it into a bowl. Then he carries it out into the living room and sits down beside Buffy.

They sit and watch the whole movie Buffy laughing and sighing in all the right places and Spike staring at her the whole time, not noticeably, but out of the corner of his eye. He catches Buffy glancing over at him a few time, but doesn't count it for anything more than seeing if he is bored.

Buffy glances at him every time there is a sappy part on wishing that it was her and him on that screen and it being real life. 'Oh well. Can't have everything in life, can you?' 

As the credits role Spike gets up, switches the movies and smiles at Buffy. She smiles back at him. The little moment makes them both kind of wonder about what is going on. 

Spike watches as the movie starts to role. All of the sudden something scary happens and he feels a Buffy trying to crawl into his skin to hide with her head buried in his shoulder.

"Is is over yet," comes a muffled voice.

Spike glances at the screen and chuckles before giving her a yes. Buffy picks up her head and looks at the screen and screams and calls Spike a liar as she ducks back to his shoulder. He chuckles some more, warps his arms around her and says he is sorry.

"Ya right," she says and picks up her head to look at him.

"I am."

"No your not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Not!"

"Am too!"

As they argue, there faces get closer and closer until they are mere inches apart.

"You …are… not" Buffy says as heat rises up in her face as she notices how close they are.

'I …am… too." Spike's face moves forward a little, noticing the closeness of their faces. He looks up into her eyes. He sees something in her eyes and decides he is going to take a chance. He leans in slowly and lets his lips meet hers. Her eyes go wide for a second then she leans in more and kisses him back. The kiss starts out slow then turns more passionate.

A/N: I know, I know bad place to stop it at but I hope you all like it. More will be coming shortly, as soon as I find time to get on a computer at school. Please review! Love you all! 


	6. Stormy Weather

A/N: Hope you like. I don't own the song by Michelle Branch called Tuesday Morning. It just fit.

All of the sudden , everything in the house shuts off. Buffy and Spike both pull back and look at each other then around the room. They have just now noticed that it is storming outside. Buffy nervously laughs due to the kiss and the power going out. Spike slightly squeezes her arm, as to reassure her about the storm or the kiss, he is not sure which.

Spike gets this funny feeling in his stomach, but brushes it off as just butterflies. He looks at Buffy. She jumps back onto his lap as she hears the storm grow harsh.

''Hey, Buffy? You want me to turn on the radio to find out how bad the storm is and then I will drive you home?''

''Sure''

Spike goes up to the radio and clicks it on. Luckily for him, he left the batteries in it.

****

Radio Announcer: The storm is getting pretty bad out there. Stay tuned after this song for a full report. Here is Michelle Branch 'Tuesday Morning'

__

I remember, stormy weather.

The way the sky looks when its cold

And you were with me

Content with walking 

So unaware of the world

Spike looks at Buffy. ''Well I guess we will just have to wait till after this song to find out.''

Buffy stands up in front of him. ''Will you dance with me? I like this song.''

Spike grins then takes her into his arms. They sway silently to the music.

__

Please don't drive me home tonight

Cause I don't feel alone

Please don't drive me home tonight

Cause I don't wanna go

Buffy looks up to see Spike grinning down at her.

She smiles at him and notices that they are dancing under the moonlight. 

The only spot in the room that lets moonlight shine in and they are dancing in it.

Buffy smiles. 

__

Tuesday Morning

In the dark

I was finding out who you were

Spike smiles down at her and leans down and kisses her.

She kisses him back. He picks her up and whisks her away to his room. 

She giggles when he picks her up then kisses him again once she is in his arms.

Their song plays in the background as they walk away.

I took your picture while you were sleeping

And then I paced around the room

If I had know that, that these things happen

Would they have happened with you

Please don't drive me home tonight

Cause I don't wanna feel alone

Please don't' drive me home tonight

Cause I don't wanna go

Tuesday morning 

In the dark

I was finding out who I was

And if you turned around to see me and I was gone

You should have looked outside your window 

Cause the sun was coming up

The sun was coming up

Please don't drive me home tonight

Cause I don't wanna feel alone

Tuesday morning 

In the dark

We were finding out 

who we are

Tuesday morning 

In the dark

We were finding out 

who we are

Who we are

****

Radio Announcer: For your weather update, we suggest every body stay in and stay tuned because there is a severe storm warning advised for Sunnydale, CA. We will update you with more information as soon as possible. 

Then the batteries went dead.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Ok so it has been many years since I started this story. A lot has happened in those many years. Life got in the way. I am very sorry to anybody who started reading this years ago and never got the chance to find out what happened. But I am back  I am going to finish this story once and for all. For those of you who just started reading… welcome! Those who started a long time ago…. Please don't hurt me  lol… but I am serious please don't. I have not rewritten any of the previous six chapters, however if they are seriously bad, I will. Remember though… I started writing this when I was 15 years old. Now I am almost 20. It has been nagging on me for a while to start writing again and I thought what better way then to finish this story! I will update as soon as possible!! Thanks!


	8. Rejection? Or not?

The next morning… 

'_Warm…comfy… move over Spike… wait what?!?!?_' Buffy's brain goes on overdrive, waking up next to Spike, in is bed.' _Oh my goodness'_

Sleepiness quickly abandon's her brain as she tries to wake up and remember.

'_What happened… this is Spike… come on Buffy, think_!_ The power went out and everything just got crazy from there… Crazy but good' _She says as a smile washes over her face.

The smile abruptly fades away as the next thought enters her head. _'What if he regrets it? What if he really doesn't like me like that? What if it was a mistake? Oh no, I gotta get out of here. Now.'_

She tries to role out from under his arm, which is wrapped around her waist. She has just about succeeded, when the arm instinctively pulls her right back where she started.

'_Damn it, how am I going to get out of here. I can't stay here and watch him reject me.'_

Spike slowly starts to wake up as he feels Buffy move. '_She's awake. What do I say? Ten to one she is going to be pissed about something. Bloody hell, women can be such pains.' _

Buffy slowly starts to move Spike's arm off of her body, trying desperately to get out of bed.

'_Buffy is trying to run. Sod it all, does she thinks she is going to get away that bloody easily. Don't think so, not from me.' _ Spike's arm grabs on tightly to Buffy's waist. '_Ha, try and get out of that now Missy'_

'_Damit Spike. His arm is too tight. Fuck this. I got to get out of here, NOW!' _ Buffy throws his arm quickly off of her. Tosses on her clothes and is out the door. Spike yells out her name as she races to the door. She flies down the street, not once looking back. Tears in her eyes, she quickly dries them, not wanting to get rejected by Spike to her face.

Spike tries to get to the door before she is long gone but it is too late. He looks up and down the street, but there is no hope. She is gone. '_Bloody hell. Buffy… what are you doing? Why did you run from me?'_


	9. Sing a little song

Spike had sat around the house all day worring about Buffy. Where was she, he didn't know. He just wished she would come back. _ No use sitting around like a bloody pooffer. Gotta get up and 'not' go looking for her. Where would she be? The Bronze? Yep, if I know my girl that is exactly where she would be. Come on mate, let's go get her._

The Bronze 10pm 

Buffy was sitting at the table while Willow gushed on about the how she had gotten asked out by this guy, Oz, who played in a band and was like totally hot. Normally, Buffy would have been up for listening but all she could seem to think about was Spike.

"…and he was so sweet about it ya know?" Willow stated, staring intently at Buffy.

"Ya…" Buffy stared off into space.

"And he totally asked me if I wanted to go have sex in his van and I was like all for it." Willow waited for her response.

"Ya… Wait What?"

"Got ya! What is up Buffy? You have been spacey all night. Like totally not with the here and now. You wanna talk about it?" Willow stared and put on her resolve face.

"Um… just wishing it wasn't bad singer showcase night"

"Don't by it! Now tell me what is… is that Spike?"

"HUH?"

"Our next guest singer will be William singing 'Sorry" by Buckcherry. Everybody welcome William." The announcer said as the crowd applauded.

"WHAT THE…" Both Willow and Buffy's mouths dropped to the floor.

Five minutes earlier 

Spike slowly slid into the Bronze unnoticed. He watched her dazing off as Willow adamantly carried on the conversation for the both of them.

"Bloody hell! Does that stupid person have no ears! Can't sing a bloody tune to save their life." Spike mumbled under his breath.

The announcer thanked the awful singer, then asked if anybody wanted to sing.

Spike thought about it. He knew he could sing ok but what would that do to bring Buffy back. _Wait a minute_, he thought, _I sing to her! Bloody brilliant mate, better not sound like an idiot._

Present 

Spike slowly got on the stage as the applause died.

He ajusted the mike as he said, "This song goes out to a very special person in my life. My best friend and hopefully more. Buffy, this is for you."

**Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away**

**I missed you and things weren't the same**

**Cause everything inside it never comes out right**

**And when I see you cry it makes me want to die**

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you**

**And I know I can't take it back**

**I love how you kiss, I love all you're sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round**

**And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:**

Spike slowly made his way to the floor ,his eyes never leaving hers.

**This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days**

**You get older and blame turns to shame**

**Cause everything inside it never comes out right**

**And when I see you cry it makes me want to die**

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you**

**And I know I can't take it back**

**I love how you kiss, I love all you're sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round**

**And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:**

He was standing right in front of her, singing to her only her. _God Buffy can't you see it has always only been you. I love you and I don't want to lose you._

_He is right in front of me, singing to me. That look in his eyes, I can't look away. He sings so beautifully. To me, he is sing to me, only me. Spike… _Buffy stare back up at him, completely lost in those blue eyes, her emotions sparking though her green ones.

He slowly stroked her check.

He fell to his knees, singing to her heart.

**Every single day I think about how we came all this way**

**The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right**

**Oh yeah sorry!**

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you**

**And I know I can't take it back**

**I love how you kiss, I love all you're sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round**

**And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:**

**I'm sorry baby ya I'm sorry**

Spike kissed her forehead before walking back up to the stage. _God I hope she forgives me._

**A/N so I know bad place to stop but my wicked cruel heart says "Let them ponder that and laugh!" Ok I know mean right? Sorry but my mind is at a loss for now. Please read and review!!! Thanks!!**


	10. Dancing With a Stranger

A few days after the Bronze… 

Spike wondered around the confines of his house. Buffy had made herself disappear after the night at the Bronze. He couldn't find her anywhere. He was seriously thinking that she really did want nothing to do with him. He missed her terribly. _Well I'm not gonna sit around here, waiting for her to make up her mind. _And with that thought he grabbed his black duster off the floor.

Buffy was sitting in her room trying to think of a way to talk to Spike. Call or drop in? She couldn't decide. She was scared. _Damn it Buffy, get a hold of yourself. You can't just act like this and think that he will just come around on his on. YOU hurt him. You need to get out there and find him. Tell him that you love him… wait, love him? I love him? Yes I love him. I love Spike. Oh my goodness. I love him. How could I not see that one coming? sigh you are an idiot Buffy. What are you still doing here? Go tell that hot man that is Spike that you love him! _

Buffy jumped off her bed and flew out the door.

She ran to his house, hoping to find him there but no one was home. _Think Buffy, think. The Bronze!! Right!_

Buffy ran, giddy with excitement to the Bronze.

Meanwhile, Spike was sitting at the bar drinking his sorrows away when a pretty little brunette thing came up and sat next to him. He looked in her direction, noticing that she gave him a suggestive wink as he met her eyes. He smiled slightly, before turning back to his beer. Suddenly, he felt a hand creep onto his arm.

"Wanna dance with me?" she growled into his ear. She stood up behind him and turned him around slowly on his bar stool.

Spike sat there, looking at this beautiful girl in front of him. A girl that wanted to be with him right now. A girl that was very much not Buffy. He was hurt and piss drunk. What could be wrong with a little fun? Spike tried to push that little demon out of his head that kept whispering dirty thoughts about the girl in front of him. Unfortunately, the acholl coursed though him and he gave way to his moment of weakness.

_What could a dance hurt? Nothing, that is right nothing. _

Spike stood up on the floor and led the seductive dark haired girl out onto the floor. He pulled her into a tight embrace as their bodies grinded together. He closed his eyes and kissed her, in the back of his mind, he wished that it was Buffy in his arms, wanting to be this close to him.

_But it's not ya git. Buffy hasn't even tried to talk to you. She prolly doesn't even want ya. _

The thoughts crept into his head. He pulled her body close to his, hoping to rid his mind of those thoughts. He looked into the lust-filled eyes of that girl and covered her mouth with his again, while grinding himself into her so hard.

Buffy walked through the door of the club. Seeing her friends sitting at their normal table, she went over to join them. Her eyes scanned the crowd quickly, without seeing Spike at all. _Maybe he is here and is just in the bathroom. I better wait for a few minutes, just in case._

She sat down with Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya. They all greeted her with smiles and exchanged plesentries.

Willow looked at Buffy, seeing a distant look on her face, like she was a lost puppy looking for her owner. "So Buffy, what brings you here tonight?"

"Actually, I am looking for Spike. I want to apologize to him and…. What's with the faces guys?"

"Um… nothing Buff." Xander said trying to cover.

Then Anya opened her mouth, "He just didn't want to make you upset. Spike is out there on the floor with that dark haired girl, probably giving her a great orgasm right now. I not now, later for sure."

Everybody groaned after the words tumbled out of her mouth. "What? What did I say? Xander, why won't you look at me?" Anya cried out as she was pulled away from the table by an angry Xander. Willow and Tara turned to Buffy, seeing the look of horror, clearly written on her face.

Spike felt somebody watching them and pulled away from the kiss to see a wide-eyed, crying Buffy jump out of her chair and run out of the Bronze. He dropped the girl in his arms went to run out the door as Xander stopped him.

"Spike, don't you dare hurt her." Xander said, trying his best to give the girl a head start. He knew that he couldn't hold Spike back for long, but he intended to try.

"Bloody hell. That is the last thing that I wanted to do. I have bloody screwed up this whole damn thing haven't I?"

Xander went to reply, but Spike was no longer standing in front of him. He turned around to see the blonde figure run out the door. _Man, it is going to be a long night for the both of them. I hope it goes well._ Xander shook his head before returning back to the table.

A/N I know, I know I am mean right!! Well if you want to find out what happens next, review!! Please On knees begging with puppy dog eyes Luv ya!! Christina Elizabethy


End file.
